


Proposal Story

by Browneyesparker



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform, Romance, Scorpion CBS, angst-ish, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Toby proposes to Happy and the 1 time she proposes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livinmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinmas/gifts).



> For Kendra, on her birthday.

**.**

**v.** Toby asked Happy to marry him the second she had signed the divorce papers. She wasn’t even sure the paperwork had been filed when he got down on one knee in front of the courthouse and proposed.

It was exactly the sort of insensitive thing he would do. She had been expecting it, really. But it didn’t stop her from being irked with him or from marching away from him without even looking back to see if he was following her, more determined than ever to get her to say yes.

Didn’t he get that accepting him _seconds_ after getting out another marriage seemed wrong? People would assume she had just gotten divorced so she could marry Toby. It wasn’t the kind of stigma she wanted to create for a second marriage.

Besides, she hadn’t gotten a divorce for Toby’s sake. Although, his first proposal had been the thing to get her thinking about ending things with her husband. They’d gotten married out of convenience to begin with. They barely ever saw each other.

It had been a marriage in name only. He had met somebody too and he liked her well enough to think about marriage and kids. He’d given her the divorce without any hassle. But it might be bad luck to start something new on the day something died.

So, she said no.

After all, Toby was a sure bet. He’d propose again, Happy was sure of it.

**.**

  **iv.** **“** Wslil you marry me?” Toby slurred, a drunken request slurred into the phone in the wee small hours of the moring.

“Toby, how much have you had to drink?” Happy demanded, furious with him for waking her up from a deep sleep after a solid month of ops without a break in between.

“I dunno, ji lost counzt.i neeedd liqurid coureage,” Toby answered. "You keep saying aon"

“Aon?” Happy repeated. “I think you mean _no_ , Toby! Too bad your _liquid courage_ didn’t work because I’m saying _no_ again! You just can’t drunk propose! Especially over the phone at _3_ in the morning!”

“But Happy!!!” Toby protested.

“The answer is _no_ , Doc!” Happy replied. “Maybe try again when you’re sober!”

She hung up on him but had trouble falling asleep again after their conversation  


**iii.** He proposed in the middle of an operation, gunshots were being fired off all around them and it was another life or death situation. That did not deter Toby Curtis for a second. He pulled out the damn ring and knelt down, a bullet grazing his ear in the process.

“Happy Quinn, will you marry me?”  He asked, bright red blood dripping down his neck.

“No!” Happy replied, going over to him and helping him to his feet. “Only _you_ would propose to me in the middle of a mission gone bad.”

“I’d die knowing you were my fiancée,” Toby answered as she dodged out of the way of a shower of bullets. “I’d be happy.”

“Why is it always life or death situations with you?” Happy grumbled.

“I’ve never proposed to you in a life or death situation!” Toby protested as Happy pushed him into Page’s getaway van. “If not now, when!?”

“Make sure he doesn’t do anything else stupid!” Happy ordered Page before slamming the door shut and stomping away but it was mostly for show. He was wearing her down and she hated to admit it. Even to herself.

 **2.**   **“Will you—”**

“No.”

“What are your reasons for saying no now?” Toby asked. “You’re no longer married, I’m not drunk and we’re not in any danger of being blown to smithereens. Don’t you want to marry me?”

Happy sighed. “Don’t ask questions like that.”

“Why? Because you’re afraid you’re going to hurt me if you say no, you’re not ready yet? Well, I’ll tell you something Happy Quinn, you’re not going to hurt me. I’m just going to keep asking until you say yes.”

“The more you nag me, the more I want to say no!” Happy informed him, lying through her teeth. She was more and more tempted to say yes because she did love him and she wanted what her dad and mom had had.

She wanted it more than she would ever admit.

At this point, she didn’t know why she couldn’t say yes. It was like it was on the tip of her tongue but she didn’t know how to say it, no was beginning to fall out of her mouth before she could even stop it.

Something had to be done.

  1. **“Will you marry me?”**



Toby looked a little surprised. “You’re asking _me_ to marry you?"

“You gotta problem with that Doc?” Happy asked, raising an eyebrow at him, challenging him to argue with her about who got to propose to who.

“It is the 21st century, you can propose if you feel so inclined,” Toby assured her. “I’m just surprised that you’re proposing because up until now, you’ve been rejecting me. . . I thought you weren’t interested in getting married.”

Happy shook her head. “It isn’t that at all! I just didn’t know how to say yes, Toby. So, I decided I was going to be the one to propose to you. The pressure’s on you, Doc. What do you say? Do you want to marry me?”

“What do you think?” Toby answered.

“I know you’re going to say yes but I’d really like to hear you say it just the same.”

Toby smiled at her and took her hands in his, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the mouth. “Of course I’ll marry you, Happy Quinn. You didn’t even have to ask.”

 

**The End**

  
  



End file.
